Summer's End
by chlean
Summary: April Young had a plan. Finish High School, be miss mystic falls, get money, move out of Mystic Falls. And specially get away from the mess that was the supernatural world. But at every corner she makes, it seems she cannot escape the reality around her. Specially with golden quarterbacks and hot italian guys around. Picks up after ason 5 spoilers.


**Summer's End.**

**A/N:** The Vampire Diaries and The Originals' characters do not belong to me. They belong to LJ Smith and The producers and writers of respective shows. Any OCs presented here are my own creation.

This is a story I had on my mind for a while now. It centers again around April Young. Recurring characters will be Matt Donovan, Enzo, Rebekah Mikaelson, the rest of the NOLA gang and maybe Elena later on. Let me know what you think on the reviews.

**Chapter 1: Strangers in the Night.**

April Young wanted so hard to be normal. Since she came back to Mystic Falls over a year ago, she wanted to fit in. She had a plan, after her father's funeral, she would attend school, say she was fine, get into Miss Mystic Pageant and pretend her life wasn't crazy, that she wasn't mad. It was just her plan didn't involved vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and anything else going on in the town. She contemplated the idea of leaving, but she was property of the town per say.

Since she was still in High School, her father had an arrangement that some of the money he raised with his work in the Church would be destined to her once she was done with her studies. Ergo, she lived in an empty home with money her lost aunt sends her until she was old enough to get out of the town for her own. And so, she was stuck.

Her only comfort was her work as Miss Mystic, which was going in decline as the new pageant date was coming over, but still, it worked to keep her mind busy. And she tried to avoid everyone in the Elena Gilbert gang as far as possible. It wasn't as if she _hated _Elena. It was the fact she nearly killed her during last year's Prom. And never really got an apology, it was the fact everyone lied to her and compelled her like she was a puppet. And it was the fact Rebekah was out of town and she literally had no friends close.

Sure, she was friends with Jeremy from time to time, but he spends too much with his girlfriend and not that much in school. And there was Matt. From that entire little group they had, Matt was the one she hanged more with. Mostly because the Grill had been the place where the events she hosted took place, and he was just that nice. The golden quarterback, even if he was out of school, girls of her generation talked about him like he was still the golden boy to date.

"Staring at a burned building. I thought that was my job." A voice behind the girl came, pulling her out of her day dream and made her drop the cup of coffee she had bought in a nearby coffee shop. "Careful, puppet."

April raised her eyes from the ground, the coffee having spilled over her shoes and leaving smell over her leggings. The guy was dark. And she meant it on every way a guy could be dark. He was tall; everyone was taller than her but that wasn't the point; raven hair and dark eyes as well, if she was with her so called friends from school, she bet they would say that they could cut cheese with that jaw structure. April would only have to agree.

He dressed casual, but there was something old about him. "I'm not a puppet." Was the only response she could say as she realized she had been staring and he had a dumb grin plat over his features.

"Sure you are not." The stranger called back with a small laugh going through his lips and she did what she could to avoid laughing as well at her response. She was being stupid. "Why standing here staring at the burned Church_, puppet_?"

April ignored the comment, hands now on her jacket; she was cold and only human after all. "My dad used to work there. Last year…he found something and committed genocide, 12 people died, including him. He was the Pastor of the Church." They were rebuilding the place, of course. Mystic Falls was small, and they needed a local church after all. It didn't change the fact that April knew the truth.

"Ah. So I heard about it. Last year was a pesky year for sacrifices, wasn't it?" Her eyebrows shot up and she hid her face behind the curtain of her raven hair as she looked down. Maybe that way he would go away. "Come on, pet, everyone knows the deal with this town is."

And so she turned around to reply, maybe to even tell him to leave her alone. She didn't want to part of that life. But he was gone.

"Uh. Not this again." Had she just had a talk with a vampire? She whispered to herself, and looked around, before focusing her attention to a bench in front of the park right down the church. She saw another hold of coffee with a sticker note attached to it. April grabbed it, frowning as she read the perfectly cursive letter.

_Sorry for your coffee, pet._

_Enzo_

Enzo. She repeated the name on her mind before sighing, noticing a truck passing by. She had no time to think before a smile appeared on her lips. Matt Donovan arriving as her white knight in shining armor, well not shinning armor, and currently he was not in a white horse, but she could care less.

"Hey April." She approached the driver's window as Matt perfect white teethed smile was on his lips. She was sure that every time he smile a bird sang and people fell in love, that great his smile was. "What are you doing?"

"I…" She looked around for a moment before raising the freshly bought coffee from the so called Enzo. "I was buying some coffee." Thank god she had saved the sticky note on her pocket.

"Do you want a ride? I was heading home and I can give you a lift." Every opportunity to get a ride with Matt Donovan was a good one. And so she just nodded as she walked to the other side of the truck, jumping into the passenger's seat.


End file.
